Brain-computer interfaces (BCIs) are a potentially powerful communication and control option for people with severe motor impairments. Successful translation of BCIs to actual use by people who can benefit from them depends on close and productive multidisciplinary interactions, and requires recognition of and attention to a set of crucial issues. The International BCI Meeting Series (1999, 2002, 2005, 2010, and 2013) brought together a wide range of research groups and disciplines vital to BCI research, and triggered many productive interactions and collaborations. The impact of these meetings on BCI research is illustrated by the striking fact that over half the BCI articles ever published includeat least one author who attended the BCI Meeting Series. This proposal, for the Sixth International BCI Meeting: BCI Past, Present, and Future, will be the first organized under the leadership of a Program Committee appointed by the newly formed BCI Society. The meeting should encourage and facilitate the development of BCI systems of substantial practical value to people with severe motor impairments through the following specific aims: 1) bring together and foster productive interactions among all the disciplines and constituencies whose cooperation is crucial to successful BCI research and development. No other venue brings them all together. 2) Present a concise and comprehensive review of the current state of BCI research and development. 3) Address in focused workshops the major topics critical for continued progress in BCI research and development. Additional topics of broad interest will be chosen based on workshop proposals and abstracts submitted by participants. 4) Promote the education and development of new researchers through the participation of many graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Events such as Lunch with Leaders and Women of BCI will encourage interactions between new and established researchers. 5) Maximize the immediate and long-term Meeting impact through publication by the BCI Journal of a special issue of peer-reviewed primary articles and focused reviews derived from the meeting. 6) Maximize the clinical impact of the BCI Meeting by offering continuing education unit credits. 7) Define member benefits and Society-led projects for the newly formed BCI Society to establish it as a leader fostering BCI research in the US and around the world. In summary, this meeting will bring together scientists, engineers, and clinicians involved in BCI research and clinical use, review the present state of the field, address key issues critical to further progress, and promote the education and participation of young researchers. This meeting and the resulting comprehensive publications should, like its predecessors, contribute greatly to BCI research and development.